Possesive
by GoGothGirl
Summary: He was and is possesive, anyone can see that. Seras only made it worse. AxS


**GG :First Hellsing fic yo. I usually write nice fluffy and angsty stuff, never horror. So excuse the lameness. **

**Al :Can we please get this over with? I've got butt to kick or Integra'll kick _my_ butt.**

**GG :Oh, boo hoo! I dont own Hellsing, so dont sue.**

* * *

He was possessive. That's what everyone been telling him. Even as a child he was possessive. What's mine is mine and mine alone. Touch what's mine and you'll die a thousand death.

His mother, the queen told him a prince should never have this sense of possessiveness. It was very un-royal and the people wouldn't like it much if their beloved prince started a war just because some random royal from an unknown kingdom touched his sword.

Even when he was blooded, he still had that possessiveness clouded over his soul. What's worse, his current state only enlarged his little-or maybe not so little anymore- problem. He was possessive over his Jackal, for one thing. And his coffin. But not Integra, thank the devil for that. SHE was possessive over HIM.

Nobody thought his weakness could possibly grow. How could anything that is the size of a continent grow any larger than it already is? But it can. And it did, much to other's dismay. The reason, you ask?

"Master! Master, stop playing! It's not funny anymore!"

Bingo.

Seras Victoria ran all over the mansion, looking for her master. It seems that Alucard had 'borrowed' her precious Harkonnen yet again. Seras kicked every door open just to find the No Life King, disregarding the men changing when she kicked down the men's shower room.

Oblivious to Seras, Alucard was praying on her every move, with his trade mark smirk plastered across his face. 'Keep searching, Police Girl'. He waited a few moments in the darkness silently. His smirk broaden at the presence he felt.

"Ha! Caught you!"

Cackling madly, Alucard bolted for the brass door leading to the basement. He could've teleported himself down there, but it wouldn't be much fun. Everything would be all too easy. Besides, he needed the exercise. He reached his bedroom just as Seras jumped to the bottom of the stairs. Snickering, he sat down on his 'throne' with the weapon in question propped against it.

Pouring a glass of red wine, he was completely caught off guard when Seras teleported into his room and grab him by the collar. "Caught you again." She hissed. Her face was inches near his and her hot breath fogged his red sunglass.

Alucard's first feeling was shocked, then puzzlement, then happiness. "Police Girl!" he scooped up Seras and placed her on his lap (much to her dismay) "You did it! You teleported yourself without my assistance!" He was positively glowing with prided as he possessively encircled his right arm around Seras.

"I've always knew I could do it, Master." She mumbled. Sitting on her master's lap was very awkward. Even if it is comfortable. And his arm around her wasn't that bad either. "You just never let me try it myself."

Alucard petted her head affectionately. 'How else am I going to keep an eye on you?'

* * *

"MASTER! Where in hell are you!" Seras Victoria shriek as she desperately shot one ghoul after another. 'Damn rotten corpse!' She reloaded her weapon and ran upstairs where the FREAK vampire was located. 'Search and destroy, search and destroy..' she chanted in her head.

The said FREAK was currently enjoying himself as he killed one Hellsing member after another. Horrified, Seras wasted no time in pumping the son of a bitch with hot lead. Satisfied with her work, Seras took a step forward to demolish her tainted fallen comrade.

But she never did. She couldn't. Apparently, there was another FREAK in the district and the sad excuse of a vampire she terminated just now was the other FREAK's boyfriend.

"You are one dead bitch!"

Seras didn't have any time to react as the female FREAK slammed her into the wall, cracking her ribs. Seras kicked the woman in the gut and then elbowed her jaw. She lunged forward to get to her Harkonen. Unknown to the FREAK, a pair of ruby red eyes were glistening like mad in the dark room, waiting.. and waiting.. it's fist was clenched tightly and menacingly.

"Where do you think you're going, you whore? Did I say you could move!" the FREAK pulled Seras by the foot and dragged her across the pool of blood that was oozing from her fallen comrades. Normally, Seras would've easily slaughter the FREAK, but she was stabbed by Holy Water-coated-dagger and it totally drained her of her energy.

"You may leave when I say so!" the FREAK placed her heeled boots onto Seras's throat, pressing it hard enough to hurt her. "You're mine now.."

It was all too quick for anyone to see. Too swift for anyone to realize anything. One minute the FREAK was squeezing the undead out of Seras, and the next thing you know, she was thrown half across the room, her neck hanging from her body by mere skin.

"She's mine." Alucard growled as he shot the FREAK in the gut. "Not yours." Another bullet through the gut. "M-I-N-E!" he spelled it out and each alphabet was accompanied by a bullet, going right through the FREAK's head.

Seras watched her master with fascination as he killed the FREAK. She saw him on his murder spree before, but this was different. His eyes didn't show any disgust. Just hate, wrath, rage, and a desire to kill his target a million times over before he is satisfied.

Having done with the FREAK, Alucard walked over to Seras and picked her up bridal style, teleporting them out into the night. As he walked in the moonlit night with Seras in his arms, he spoke. "You would do well to remember to whom you belong to."

"Yes master. I am thine. And thine alone." She whispered. 'As it should be. Now and always' Seras added mentally.

Alucard smirked with satisfaction as he set his precious fledgling on a stone bench, ready to lick her wounds close. "Yes, Seras Victoria. Thou art mine." He lowered his head and tended to her wounds.

He's possessive, all right.

* * *

**R&R and please tell me what you think. If its good, i'll write a series i've got in my head.**


End file.
